


You got a little something... everywhere.

by kiierenwaalker



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fic for Finn, M/M, legit simon paints on kieren, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Kieren invites Simon over, as art reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got a little something... everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicle/gifts).



> I wrote this for my Kieren??? And it's not beta'd so its pretty yuck???

Kieren had asked Simon to visit his home for lunch, but had promptly dragged him up stairs, ignoring the looks from Steve and Sue.

"No food today?" Simon asked as he closed the door behind him

"Sorry if you were actually hungry." Kieren laughed, tugging on the sleeves of his own sweater.

"I'm absolutely starving, but for you, I will wait" Simon cupped his hand over the back of Kierens' neck.

Kieren could almost remember what it felt like to blush, to have his ears burning when he saw Simon look at him the way he did now.

"Good, because I need you to sit...." He moved around the small room, pulling the arm off the back of his neck, and pointed at his bed "..Here!" 

Simon moved forward, and sat down, eyeing the younger man as he did.

"What are you doing?" Simon questioned

"I'm going to draw you, and then I'm going to paint you." Kieren explained whilst getting out his art equipment.

"You've drawn me without reference before, why do you need me here? I mean, I do want to be here, but why?" Simon stared at Kieren, his white eyes questioning the movement.

"I've never painted the colours of a PDS sufferer before. I need reference for that." 

"I guess that makes sense." He smiled

There was silence as Kieren finished sketching the shape of the man perched on his bed.

"Don't move" Kieren spoke softly, getting up and moving around his easel, to stare at his boyfriends face.

"Not moving." Simon smirked, keeping his position.

Kieren scoffed as he walked around the room, collecting the correct colours to mix on his palette.

He stepped closer to Simon again, mixing the paints, trying to get them to match the unique skin tone of the partially deceased man in front of him.

"I'm not a smurf." Simon spoke quietly, catching Kierens attention.

Kieren looked down, seeing a lump of unmixed blue paint. He laughed.

"I know, just let me mix these colours, before I do paint you blue." 

"You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me." Kieren threatened.

Kieren didn't even notice the hand moving before it was too late. Simon had dipped his finger in the blue, and wiped it onto Kierens face. Although he couldn't feel the cool wetness of the paint on his face, he could still remember the pain of getting paint off skin in the shower.

Kieren looked shocked for a few seconds. That was until he brought the paint brush in his hand over Simons nose, contouring the shape.

"Blue's a good colour for you." Simon laughed

"Yeah, I can say the same for you, brings out your eyes." Kieren smirked. "Now, are you going to let me wash it off so I can continue my painting?"

Simon sat up, and took the paint brush and palette from Kierens hands.

"I want to paint you now." He smiled

"Sure! I'll just get something for you to paint on!" Kieren was excited that Simon was taking interest in is hobby.

"That won't be necessary. I have the perfect easel right here."

Kieren looked up at Simon, confused for a few seconds, until he understood.

"Can I ask you to remove your shirt?"

"Just don't get paint on my sheets, I swear to god, Mum will kill me." He laughed, taking off both the sweater and shirt at once, being careful of the blue paint already on his face.

Simon sat down on the bed next to Kieren, collecting paint on his brush. He brought it towards the younger mans collarbone, and dragged it across.

He decorated the already pale skin with a light blue, almost white. Kieren shivered, but not from the feeling of the cold paint, or the touch of the other man, but the idea of being this close to Simon, in such an intimate way.  
Kieren looked up at Simons face, to see the white eyes focused on his chest.  
They stayed like that for a while, Kieren watching Simons face, as he painted the younger fellow in many different shades of blue.

After completing his chest, Simon put the paintbrush down, looking up to see Kieren staring at him, making him smile.

Simon put the paint equipment down, and moved both his hands to either side of Kierens face.

"You're beautiful." He sighed

"Only thanks the multiple layers of blue that you've plastered all over my chest."

"No, you're absolutely stunning, all the time." Simon spoke seriously, looking Kieren directly in the eyes as he spoke.  
The blonde moved forward, pressing his lips against Simons, and smirked when he felt Simon's mouth gasp around his, as if he were surprised that he was being kissed.  Simon was sure, that if he could feel it, Kierens lips would be soft and smooth.

"I did knock, but I swear to god, next time, just tell me not to come in okay?!" Came a voice from the doorway  
Kieren turned his head quickly to see Jem standing there, in her school uniform, having only just gotten home.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"No he's not" Simon smirked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jem rolled her eyes. "I just came to ask about the uh, the cover up stuff, if you had any spare jars." 

"See! I told you she uses it!" Kieren exclaimed to Simon as he got up, and picked one of the many full ones up and handed it to Jem. 

"You got a little something.... everywhere." She spoke, gesturing to his chest. "But thanks."


End file.
